


Starting Now

by Raine_Wynd



Series: PPDC Photo Album [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Deliberately leaving the pairing open to interpretation, Disability, Gen, Kissing, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot: Chuck has a shot, and he's going to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Now

The doctors tell him he should’ve died in Operation Pitfall as if he hadn’t known it the moment he stepped into Striker’s conn-pod with Marshal Stacker Pentecost. As if it had never dawned on him that he might die in a jaeger, or never had that possibility drummed into his head even before he went to the Jaeger Academy. Scott had warned Chuck not to follow in his and Herc's footsteps, but Chuck hungered for his own shot at the kaiju.

Still, the world’s a hell of a lot different when you’re in a wheelchair, even if it’s a state-of-the-art standing one that lets him meet people eye-to-eye rather than eye-to-waist. Chuck never expected to be in this world, for all that he’d wanted to make sure it existed after the kaiju were gone. He has bad days. Hell, the old man would say he’s had bad months, but Chuck doesn’t pay such talk much attention. They're the price he's paying for admission to this new phase of his life. If it means he has new names for all sorts of new pains, well. He should've expected Stacker to honor an old, half-joking promise to Herc to keep his son alive.

What matters more to Chuck than all the therapy, all the pain, all the damage to his legs and body, is that he did what he set out to do: win against the kaiju. He’s alive, and they’re not a threat anymore. He has goals now, ones that aren’t tied to what his father’s doing with the PPDC, and he’s doing his best to make them happen.

Starting now, with a kiss.


End file.
